1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 2,3-dihydro-9-methyl-1H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]indol-1-amines and derivatives thereof, to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to processes for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These derivatives have antihypoxic, cerebroactive, and cognition activating properties.
2. Description of Related Art
The closest related art is U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,206,470 and 4,624,954.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,470 discloses pyrrolo[1,2-a]indoles, having antimicrobial activity, differing from those of the present invention by having a substituent other than hydrogen at the 7-position. At the 9-position the compounds of the present invention are substituted with an alkyl group not disclosed in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,954 discloses 6,7,8,9-tetrahydro-10-methylpyrido[1,2-a]indol-1-amines having cerebroactive and cognition activating properties.
Other related art is
P. Hoeschst et al, Arch. Pharmaz., 308, 779 (1975); PA1 G. R. Allen et al, J. Org. Chem., 30, 2904 (1965); PA1 W. A. Remers et al, J. Org. Chem., 30, 2910 (1965); PA1 G. Leadbetter et al, J. Org. Chem., 39, 3580 (1974); and PA1 J. Mott, J. Med. Chem., 21, 493 (1978).